Hidden Feelings
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! Draco finally realizes that maybe to be truly happy he's going to have to let a certain redhead know his feelings for him. Will they be able to work everything out or is everything working against them. RonDraco SLASH. Please review! thanks
1. Mignight Musings

Here ya go. My first HP fanfic, and my first SLASH!!! I love theses things.   
Don't sue me okay!?! None of these characters are mine because the great JK Rowling created and gave these characters life!! They are hers and no one elses!! Besides, I have nothing…only some action figures and a fuzzy dragon poster.   
Read and Review!! I need all the support I can get.  
  
Hidden Feelings~chapter 1~Midnight Musings  
  
He had no idea what made him come out here. He had expected his feet to carry him to one of the many hidden rooms in the castle, or perhaps the astronomy tower, but no; his feet carried him out onto the cold grounds.   
  
Ron pulled his robe tighter and pressed on nearer and nearer to the great lake.   
  
How could that have happened? Ron's mind poured over the scene in his mind. Over and over he saw them. Saw him. The wind picked up, turning colder as he trudged through the inch deep snow that covered the once verdant grass of Hogwarts. He bit his lip against the cold and pushed on, trying to get as far away from the castle as possible.  
  
His heart felt completely shattered. His body felt weak and stiff. But he, he, felt betrayed and lied to. How could they have done this to me!? My own friends!! He had made his way to the lake and proceeded to follow it's edge to the border of The Forbidden Forest. He stumbled a bit as he crunched through the icing snow. The thought of Hermione with his lover was making his stomach turn. It was sickening. He did truly care for Harry. As a friend and as something more, but not now. Not after tonight.  
  
Harry was now Headboy and therefore had a room to himself. Ron had thought that this privacy was a blessing, and hadn't even considered the thought that there might have been someone else sharing Harry's bed when he wasn't there. Hermione had been named Headgirl and also had a room to herself, not 3 feet away across the hall. But they were all friends. He knew Harry and Hermione were once an item and he now knew that Harry was bi, but he had seen no reason to suspect her to be cheating with Harry; let alone Harry cheating on him. They were friends weren't they?  
That was another thing Ron could not let go. Had it been anyone else he might have not been so hurt or angry. He would have been upset, but not this much.  
  
Harry had been his friend since day one of their first year. The very idea of Harry betraying his trust and friendship had never entered into his mind, save for their fourth year….but that had been resolved. Just petty jealousy. This was out and out betrayal. He had a right to be angry.  
  
He looked up to where he had ended up and found himself on the far side of the lake, about ten feet from a large oak tree. With a small sigh, he toed the snowy earth with the tip of his shoe. His mind wandered as he turned around so he could stare into the partially frozen lake. The full moon danced over the slushy water's edge and through the center of the cold water; but he was completely unaware of this because of the thoughts that poured through his mind.  
  
^*^*^*  
Draco stood silently, hidden in the depths of shadows from a rather large oak. He had once again been plagued by his 'inner demons' (as he called them) and found himself, once again, by the old tree. He had been out there for a good three hours already, just thinking, thinking about his future and his father.  
  
He hated his father with a passion. He also hated his future with the same fierce emotion. Both entertwined and hooked together, all for the good of power and not a single option left open for Draco. He hated it; hated what his father wanted him to become, wanted him to do. He was already practically a full-fledged Death-Eater. He had played through, played the part of the complying son in hopes that before it got to far he could get out. His father, though, had very different plans for the young boy.  
  
It was rapidly nearing Christmas Break and the last thing Malfoy wanted to do was to go home and face his father. The Dark Lord was rising rapidly now and was in much need of followers, Draco being one of them. He found out once that you do not fight their wishes (his father's and Voldemort's) or you would be punished.   
  
His arm suddenly itched.  
  
Pulling up the double padded sleeve of his robe revealing a black skull and snake on the inside of his forearm, he scratched irritadedly at the mark. They had practically held him down and burned it into his arm when he first spoke up about not thinking he wanted to be a Death-Eater. They would make sure to squelch any ideas about him not coming into his 'birthright'.  
  
He never spoke up again.  
  
Draco growled to himself, and with an angry huff pushed down his sleeve, deciding to fight back the burning sensation the mark now sent up his arm. Also deciding to fight the wave of nausea that went through his stomach every time he had to look at the damn thing.  
  
He inhaled then exhaled deeply watching his breath form small clouds in front of his face. It was getting colder by the minute now that the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon. Pulling his robes tighter around him he turned to look up at the glowing castle and saw the most delicious sight. A figure he knew all too well, cloaked in a thin black robe, with small silvery flakes of snow flecked in his scarlet red hair. He felt the heat rise to his face, making the coldness vanish with red stains across his cheeks.  
  
That was another reason he hated the Dark Lord and his followers so much. He might not be fond of muggles, but he didn't hate them like they did. He never wanted to kill them or muggleborns. His mother had taught him better than that, to almost respect life. That is, she did, until his father found out and practically turned her into a submissive zombie. He still remembered her screams from the Cruciatus Curse. He once loved her, now he more pitied her than anything else. From that day on, he had given up fighting. If his own father could do that so callously to his own wife then he wouldn't even blink when doing that to his son.  
  
Draco grimaced. He had been taught and told, and had it beaten into him that muggles were not to be tolerated, and neither should be those who tolerated them.   
  
That had clashed dangerously with his growing 'crush' on the muggle-loving Weasley, Ron.   
  
He had no clue why he became attracted to someone he would never be allowed to have, or be welcome around because of all his put-downs and insults. Maybe it was the way he was so passionate about his friends, something Draco wished he could share.   
  
Ron shivered violently from the lack of protection his robe offered and Draco was suddenly struck with a desire to wrap his arms around him. He looked so distant, so upset over something. But what? Surely he had to be mistaken, but if so, what was the reason Weasley was out here at the god-awfulest hour of the night.  
  
Well, thought Draco dryly. Better not leave without letting known my presence. Draco took in the almost emotionless face of Ron, because once he put on the Oh-So-Evil-Draco-Malfoy persona that had kept him alive through his child and teenage years, Ron would only look at him in pure hatred. He didn't look forward to it, but it was how it had to be.  
  
Sighing silently to himself, he straightened up, put on his trademark sneer, and leaned against the tree just within sight of Weasley.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel, Potter's little lackey!" He drawled then watched Ron twist around, looking for him. As he saw that Ron had spotted him and commenced to glare daggers into the semi-darkness, he felt an odd mixture of feelings for the redhead. At the same time of getting a joyous kick out of tormenting Weasley, he hated himself for continuing with this masqurade. Maybe someday he could actually be happy. Until then, he would make sure no one was happy.  
END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!!! 


	2. A Confusing Confrontation

WOW!! Chapter 2 already!! Well, here is 2 of ??...that's right, it's not finished!!! Only 5 chpters so far and I've been trying to grasp some ort of inspiration for it...hmm...^_^  
Well, thanx for all you who reviewed, it helps.   
  
Hidden Feelings~chapter2~ A Confusing Confrontation  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel, Potter's little lackey." Came a drawling voice from the darkness just beside Ron. Twisting around Ron glared into the darkness, his eyes focusing on a slender form leaning nonchalantly on the large oak.   
  
Glaring, Ron spat, "Sod off Malfoy!"  
  
"Aw, such colorful language. Why so down in the dumps Weasley?" Draco sneered. "Potter finally tell you to get a life?" He chuckled sardonically in the shadows watching Ron's face contort into an angry scowl. Draco knew all to well how it affected Weasley to be made no more than the famous Harry Potter's shadow. Ron said nothing, only stood there his face turned to the lake.  
  
"C'mon, Weasley." chided Malfoy playfully. "I know you have more to say then that!" He finally sauntered out from the shadows to stand just a couple of feet from Ron.  
  
Draco knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he was perfectly fine with tempting the hands of Fate and the fists of Ronald Weasley tonight.  
  
"Let me repeat myself; Sod. Off. Malfoy." With that he took a few steps away from the platinum haired boy. "I want to be alone." He said simply without feeling, without any hint of what was bothering him.  
  
Draco glared at him for a long moment. Since when did The Weasleys get depressed? Every time he had stole glimpses of the scarlet haired bay, he had been happy and cheerful. He always had a smile on his face. Always, unless he was looking at him or retorting to one of his many insults. Draco secretly hated that. Hated the fact that he could not have the happiness that Ron had, the friendships that he had, and even that damned muggle loving family of his. In all honesty, that's the only true reason he hated him and his friends so much; not because of his accursed fathers wishes and demands, no, not that! It was that they were happy and he wasn't. His father wanted him to be something he had never truly planned to be. He was taught to hate and to hate those who accepted outside the supposed steel mold of Wizardry. He hated that, and he hated them for being so damn content with their pitiful and pointless lives. But if leading a 'pointless' and 'pitiful' life made these people so happy, Draco was sure he'd much prefer that life. Prefer it much better than the one of pain, death, power, beatings and blood that he led now. Damn you Weasley. His mind snapped angrily. It wasn't fair. It was never fair. He had power and prestige, wealth and heritage. Weasley had nothing compared to that and yet he was still happier than he was.  
  
As Draco continued to silently brood, the uncomfortable silence grew and grew between them until Ron could bare it no longer.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Malfoy!?" he snapped angrily, whirling around to face Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, it seemed, had had enough of brooding and decided that he should at least have fun with tormenting Weasley tonight. At least it would get his mind off of his father and his futile crush on the redhead.  
  
"Why, I just wanted to be near you." Crooned Draco as he overly dramatized the fluttering of his eyelashes and a swooning motion. It was in all reality true, but Draco just decided to play it off as teasing.   
  
Disgusted, Ron scoffed, gave him one last look and turned away towards the castle. "You're nutters, Malfoy. I'll tell Madame Pomfrey to come pick you up some time tonight."  
  
Draco frowned at this. The look Ron had given Draco was laced with hate and utter disgust, something else also, but he couldn't place it. Sadness maybe? He didn't care anymore because never would he or any of his friends believe that he did not want to be his father's son.  
  
"I'm nutters? I'm nutters!!?" Draco let out a dry bark of laughter and started off after Ron who had frozen to look over his shoulder. "I am not the one kissing Potters ass am I!?"  
  
"No, You only do that to your father." Sneered Ron with an almost evil grin, and turning on his heel, he continued towards the castle.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Just his luck! Ron groweld under his breath at Malfoy's first strike. Snapping back only seemed to add fuel to the fire as Draco countered again and again.  
  
He didn't need this tonight....or any night for that matter.  
  
After a minute of insults being passed, there was a pause in their rebuttals that gave him time to think. Like what was he going to do upon returning to the tower, or how he was going to get by Filch and Mrs. Norris. How about how he was going to get away from Malfoy without too much of a verbal beating, or why Malfoy was out here anyway, or how he could get Malfoy out of that robe-  
  
WHAT!!!!??? Screamed his mind. He did NOT just say that. He did NOT just think that!! He was definitely going through a rebound type stage, he did not, could not, have thought about how to get Draco out of his robes.  
  
Well, Ron cast a sideways glance at a very pensive Malfoy. He is kinda cute. ACK! He did not just do that too. This was getting more and more frustrating by the minute. He began to notice that if Draco; DRACO!!? Malfoy! His name is Malfoy, Ron!! If MALFOY was not bashing him or verbally harassing him, MALFOY began to become more and more attractive. That is until he'd open his mouth again. Ew, Ron! You're actually admitting he's CUTE!!? This has to stop.   
  
His mind was right. The silence was becoming deafening and Ron could stand it no longer.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy!?" he found himself shouting.  
  
Malfoy turned around and a smile spread across his pale face. "Why, I just wanted to be near you!" Ron gave him a disgusted look and after calling him crazy, he turned to leave. He would feel much better if he could get away from Malfoy and out of the cold.  
  
"-I'm nutters? I'm not the one kissing Potter's ass am I?" came the response with a short bit of laughter. Get him back Ron. Hit him low. Ron smiled to himself. Malfoy always seemed to have one raw nerve that Ron had liked pulling.  
  
"No, You only do that to your father." He gave a sneering smile in Malfoy's direction and spun on his heel towards the castle. He didn't even hear Draco coming.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Draco couldn't believe he had said that. He hated his father...His father was the reason for ALL of this...How DARE he!!  
Ron kept walking, not seeing Draco tense, his shoulders hunched and shaking. Didn't see him look up with fire in his eyes, and definitely didn't see Draco lunge forward and at a run come up behind Ron.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as a pair of arms caught him by the shoulders, spinning him around. He was just able to make out a furious looking Malfoy, before the said person's fist swung around to connect with his cheek. Reeling back for only a second, Ron snapped back before Malfoy could strike again. Ron ducked the second blow and rammed his shoulder into Malfoy's stomach, effectively knocking both of them onto the snow covered ground. There they fought for some time, pushing and shoving, name calling, scratching and pulling, punching and kicking.  
  
Malfoy had tried to get up, only to have his feet swept from under him by Weasley. Malfoy hit with a thud, all the air knocked from his lungs. Ron, seeing his opening, practically jumped on Malfoy, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Draco thrust his hips upward, knocking Ron off of him. Turning around from where he was, the now crouched Ron reached for Draco, grabbing him by the front of the robes, and let his fist fly to clip Draco across the chin and lips. Blood spilled from Malfoy's now split lip like a river.  
  
Growling out a string of profanity, Draco lunged forward to tackle Ron to the ground. They rolled around for a long moment, each fighting to be the victor, each fighting to get in one good hit. No teachers, not another student out, they were free to beat the shit out of each other without fear of punishment or the loss of points.  
  
It seemed as though it would be a draw as Ron and Draco had little strength left after a good ten minutes of this. The snow had long since soaked through their robes, and the coldness of it seeped through their sopping robes and wet skin to chill them inside and out.   
  
They had ended with Draco straddling Ron, his fists clenching handfulls of his robes. Ron's arms were right under Draco's, both full of the soaking wet fabric of Draco's robe.  
  
Draco, who was short of breath, had his head ducked, his cheek right next to Ron's ear.  
  
Ron, who was also breathing hard found himself trying to be quieter so he could listen to Draco's ragged breathing.  
  
"Gods!" Draco groaned. "That hurt like hell."  
  
Ron wondered if he was talking to him or not. Draco, now shivering in spasms, dropped his fists and collapsed against Ron. Ron's eye's widened for a brief minute as he took in the situation. Draco was now breathing almost regularly if not a bit shallow when Ron pushed him off him.  
  
Draco, who like Ron, was covered in bruises and a very bad bleeding lip. But, unlike Ron, Draco lay unconscious on the wet ground.  
  
Moving to check Malfoy's pulse, Ron was very surprised to see it wasn't very strong, but a steady faint thump under his skin. He knew couldn't have hurt him that badly. It must be the cold.  
  
Both were dripping wet with melted snow, and if it was cold enough for snow, one should not be outside in that temperature with wet clothing.  
  
Amazing! I would never thought that someone with as cold a heart as Draco could ever be so susceptible to freezing temperatures. Ron thought dryly. Reaching over he poked Malfoy in the sides. Nothing. He reached into his robe and found his wand, unbroken surprisingly, and pointed it to the middle of their 'fighting circle', which was now bare of snow. "Inflamare." He whispered and beautiful scarlet flamed poured from the tip of the wand to produce a blazing, and very warm fire in mere moments.  
  
With a heavy sigh he looked over at Draco. He couldn't just leave him like this, he'd freeze to death. He really didn't want him to die, even if he was Malfoy. Moving for the first time after the fight, he noticed how many unseen bruises he had when his muscles spasmed with pain. Doing his best, he sat up and reached for Draco. The smaller boy was so light that Ron, hurt as he was, was able to get him in a sitting position and partially on his lap in front of the fire. Draco's head fell back to rest on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ron watched Draco for the longest time, their body heats mingling and rising because of their closeness and the fire. He wondered if the pale-haired boy was okay.   
  
Ron found himself starring at Draco's wet hair and the way his mouth fell slightly open while he lay there. "To think," Ron whispered to himself. "that he can look like such an angel while he's asleep and be so much of a devil when he's awake." As if Draco had heard him, he let out a long groan, mumbled something unintelligible and twisted around to wrap his arms around a stunned Ron's neck. Ron blinked and slid back alittle, beckoning the fire to follow so that he could sit comfortably against the oak tree. Draco might not have been heavy, but no one wants to carry a good sized body without support.   
  
Ron had barely noticed Draco's head nestled softly in the crook of his shoulder until his hot breath rushed over his collarbone. "huh?" blinked Ron. He shifted slightly and heard Malfoy mumble something, his lips brushing the freckled skin of Ron's neck. Ron felt his cheeks flush as Malfoy nuzzled against his neck again. Ron looked down slightly at Draco and sighed. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered. Draco, who almost seemed to hear him again, shifted and tightened his arms around Ron's neck.  
  
This is too - Then suddenly Ron's eye's widened as, most surprisingly, he felt the fullness of Malfoy's lips press up against his neck. Ron was about to forget it happen, say it didn't happen when he felt Malfoy's lips again, this time pressing harder. The accursed lips pressed again and again, each time moving to a new spot. Ron couldn't believe he wasn't stopping him, but instead incouraging his advance as he arched back his neck, revealing his throat. Draco took full advantage of this, running his tongue over the pale skin and nipping every so often.  
  
Ron let out a stifled groan. No! yelled Ron's mind. You've got to stop this. He's Draco Malfoy for Christ's sake, you can't let him-oh god that feels-NO! Stop this at Once!!! Draco, who's arms had wound themselves around Ron's neck and in his hair, one draping down to rest on his chest, found himselft pushed away and held at arms length by a flustered and out of breath Weasley.  
  
"Mal-Malfoy. ::huff, huff:: what the hell are you doing!!"  
  
Instead of answering he only watched Ron through half lidded eyes, both of which were clouded over with lust and attraction.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked almost a bit frightened. Malfoy could not have been looking at him like that.  
  
Malfoy leaned in closer so their noses were practically touching. "Call me Draco, please."   
  
Ron was absolutely shocked and did not mind showing it. He didn't know whether to be more shocked that Malfoy asked him to call him Draco or that he said please.  
  
"What is this Malfoy!?" Ron asked as he tried to distance himself from Malfoy, but found Malfoy was not having it. He slid closer to Ron, completely seating himself in his lap.  
  
"Some kinda Slytherin joke!?......Mal-ah-Malfoy! what are you doing!?"  
  
"No joke, just something I've wanted to do for a long time." He closed the spaces between them with lightning speed. His lips pressed against Ron's in a bruising kiss as his hands went to run through his scarlet, wet hair, holding him in place. Ron tensed for a moment as Draco's tongue swept over his closed lips, but he soon found himself to be enjoying this more than he ever thought he would.   
  
Ron could feel the warmth of Draco's blood on his lips and shivered in the thought of tasting the bitter liquid.  
  
He had been attracted to Draco for a while, but repressed all those feelings because of his callous attitude and cold nature. But all of that was completely forgotten as Draco's tongue pushed through Ron's lips to explore their inner depths. Ron just sat there, letting Draco have his fun, letting Draco have his way. Mind you Ron did not mind one bit! He was quite enjoying having Draco run his hands through his hair, and having his tongue brush delicately with his own, the taste of blood washing lightly over him for a brief moment. Both were completely ignoring their bruises and injuries.  
  
Ron's arms found themselves around Draco's hips, pulling him closer and not letting him go. Draco soon coaxed Ron's tongue into it's own heated battle, Draco undoubtedley winning in the end, but Ron didn't mind. Only when both were short on breath and needed air did they separate.  
  
Draco smiled almost warmly, his breath mingling with Ron's in white short-lived clouds.  
  
"Not bad Weasley." he said simply with no hint of malice or spite. In fact, it was almost kindly.  
  
Ron had no clue what was going on. He hated Malfoy right? Couldn't stand the bugger, right? Well, why then was he so upset that Draco had quit? Why was he disappointed that they were no longer kissing?  
  
"W-why?" Ron stuttered out as Draco slid off of him and began to stand up, albeit a bit wobbly, but better than how he felt. Draco extended a hand to help Ron up and was rewarded by a warm hand in his.  
  
"Why what?" he said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Ron asked, trying to keep eye contact, but alas, upon the only thing he noticed was how the still damp fabric of Draco's robes clung to show the perfect outline of his body and his muscles...Ron stopped looking, focusing on a spot above Draco's head. In fact, He focused so much on that spot, that he did not even see Draco stepping closer and closer to him until Draco was right up in his face again.  
  
"I told you before," he stated huskily, his eyes roaming over Ron's freckled features, taking in every curve and every detail with hungry eyes. "I wanted to for a long time...and now I have."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? What did I think? Was I disappointed?" He let out a small chuckled and Ron could feel his breath against his chin. He watched as Ron flushed scarlet, even to the tips of his ears before continuing. "What do you think?" Ron gulped, flushing even more if that were possible. Smiling slyly, Draco leaned slightly forward and gentler than last time, pressed his lips to Ron's.  
  
It was like an electrifying shock that both of them felt this time. Ron fell into the kiss, kissing back fiercer than before, pulling Draco to him by the fronts of his robes. Draco only moaned against Ron's lips as his hands snaked around to press flat against the redhead's back.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.  
  
Pulling away from their embrace, Draco sniffled lightly from the cold air and smiled. "We'll have to do this again sometime, alright...Ron." With that he smiled and turning, he walked back towards the castle.  
Ron smiled to himself. "Yes, again sometime, Draco."  
  
There ya go...Review and I'll think about putting up chapter 3 ::Mad laughter:: -^_^-  
Thank you all those who took the time to review my pitiful story^_^ It will grow up big and strong one day, I promise^_~ 


	3. A Friends Forgiveness

Chapter 3!! Chapter 3!! Chapter 3!! Chapter 3!! Chapter 3!! Chapter 3!! Chapter 3!! Chapter 3!!   
Whhhooohoooooo!!! Here it is ya'll, enjoy!!  
A/N This is a bit more on the mushy side of things...I tried to keep them both in character, but they may have slipped a few times!!  
Remeber!! I'd like to know if you liked it or if you didn't like it!! So Review!!  
  
Hidden Feelings~chapter3~ A Friends Forgiveness  
  
The common room was completely empty when Ron stumbled through the portrait hole. Well, he thought it was empty. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat just as he reached the foot of the stairs did he see he had been wrong.   
  
"Ron?" came the soft voice from beside the fire. He looked around and saw Harry sitting in one of the plush armchairs.   
  
"Yeah?" Ron said, not keeping out the coldness in his voice.  
  
Harry heard the snap in Ron's voice and flinched. "Look," he looked sideways at the fire and his glasses caught the firelight, making them solid circles of white. "I just wanted to talk to you." His face turned to his former lover. "Please sit down." His face held what Ron presumed was guilt, and inwardly he hoped Harry drowned in it.  
  
Ron walked over to where Harry was sitting, but did not sit. "I'll stand." He said coldly, glaring down at Harry.  
  
"Look. I-I-I'm sorry that I did that to you. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"What exactly did you think it would do, huh? Did you think I would just let it go and act like it never happened?"  
  
"N-No, I didn't think-"  
  
"No Harry! You didn't think, did you?! You should have known me better, Potter." Ron drawled out 'Potter' and reveled in the quick change from astonished to angry, back to astonished. How dare he assume that He shouldn't have been upset. "Known better to even THINK that I would get back in your bed when you went and fucked around behind my back!!"  
  
Harry sat dumbfounded, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks. Then his eyes hardened. "Potter? Where the hell do you get the right to call me Potter! I have a name, you know this just as well as anyone--"  
  
Ron glowered and cut him off. "I lost all respect for you as a person when I walked through that door and saw you and Hermione. The fact that you were so unsatisfied with me that you had to go find another fuck toy just says how much you really thought of me. And the fact that you would willingly cheat behind my back shows how little respect and honesty you have for me as a friend and a lover. So yes, I do know you have a name, and I believe I do have the right to call you WHATEVER I like, because, you know what Harry!?" Harry just continued to stare, flabbergasted at Ron's outburst to do anything but raise a quavering eyebrow. "You're a pathetic little twip!" Ron's face was scarlet, as was Harry's.  
  
Ron snorted. He was out of breath and very dizzy. His muscles ached and his bruises were screaming in pain. He just wanted to get to bed.  
  
But, it seemed his troubles were just beginning. He heard a small gasp from the stairway and turned around to see half the Gryffindors piled around each other looking at him and Harry like they were insane.  
  
"We heard someone yelling..." started Seamus, but was cut off by a snarl from Ron.   
  
"Get out." He growled. And for the first time ever, they listened, turning tail and taking off to their respective rooms.  
  
He turned around to find that Harry was standing now, facing Ron with a serious expression. "I'm sorry Ron. I can't do more than apologize for what I've done to you. I can't take it back, and I can't redo what I've done." Ron saw with both smugness and sympathy that Harry's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I just hope," he continued, his voice hitching slightly. "That someday you can forgive me." Harry's eyes were now red, blinking only a few times, the unshed tears broke free to stream down his face. "I-I-if there's any hope of you taking me back and trusting me as... as your friend..." He bit his lip and turned away from Ron his shoulders tense, trying to collect himself.  
  
Ron watched him with an unreadable face. Could he be sorry. Really sorry?  
  
"I swear to you now," Harry said facing Ron again, his damp face glistening from the fire. "I would never, no, will never do that again. I have no clue why I did it to begin with, but I did and I will forever regret it. Especially if I loose you." Harry whispered and bowed his head. "Especially if I loose you as my friend. P-please forgive me Ron." Harry continued to look at the floor for a long moment.  
  
Ron watched his friend with a mixture of surprise and relief. He honestly had never wanted to hate Harry. In fact he was sort of guilty that he had blown up at the boy earlier, but he had gotten it all off his chest, and Harry did seem genuienly sorry. He didn't say anything, still trying to make up his mind about what to do. He wanted to forget everything, but he knew he couldn't. But he didn't want to drop Harry as his friend or ignore him forever. He did care for Harry, cared for him more than anyone knew, but he didn't think he could fully trust him for a good while.  
  
Harry, though, had obviously thought that Ron was finished with this meeting and wanted him to leave. Without looking up, Harry began moving towards the stairs. But, before he was able to make it past Ron, an arm shot out to wrap around Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he was pulled into a huge hug by the red-haired boy. "Ron?"  
  
"Shhh." Was all Ron got out as he hugged Harry like there was no tomorrow. Harry buried his face in the crook of Ron's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You will always be my friend, Harry. Don't forget that." Ron sighed against Harry's jet black hair, one hand running through the obsidian locks. "But, it's going to take a while for me to absorb all of this." He felt Harry nod against his shoulder.  
  
"If I can't have you as my lover." Harry nuzzled Ron's freckled neck. "Then I'd much rather just have you as my friend." Harry sniffled lightly and dug his fists into the still damp robes Ron was wearing.   
  
It was now that Ron remembered how much pain he was in and began to pull Harry away from him. Harry though, had just seemed to notice Ron's damp clothing, and looking up curiously, noted the forming black eye and bruised jaw.  
"Ron? Why are your robes wet?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and looked as if he was about to say something about Ron's eye, but decided against it.  
  
Ron blushed lightly and cleared his throat. "I..ah...I fell on a patch of ice near the lake." Harry, keeping his raised skeptical eyebrow, shrugged.   
  
"Whatever you say. I'm going to bed. I'm...ah...glad we talked."  
  
"Me too." Ron said with a smile.  
  
Harry leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Ron's. Ron's eyes closed slightly against the brief contact before fluttering open again to find Harry almost to the stairs. Harry turned and smiled warmly at him. "See ya in the morning." With that he was gone.  
  
Ron sighed. What an interesting night. He thought to himself before collapsing into the previously occupied armchair.  
  
He had no more strength to get up after that. His body ached and his muscles tightened with every movement. He closed his eyes to the dying fire and just tried to relax. The soft warm glow of the embers and occassional flickering flame, lulled Ron into a content sleep.  
  
All would be well in the morning.  
  
END!! END!! END OF CHAPTER 3!!!! YAYAY!!!  
Chapter 4 coming soon^_^   
::looks around silently before spotting her best friend:: Ohhhhh, Vel, dear!! My muse, my friend!!  
::Vel gulps and begins to inch off to the side::  
::Glares at Vel, picks up large net:: Get back here you dragon pixy!!  
  
::Sigh:: These muses are getting harder to catch^_^ 


	4. A Tailing To The Tower

Hee Hee!! This here's chapter 4. Thanks all you who have been reviewing ::sniff:: it's been so moving to know people like this. The next couple of chapters may be slow to come, but that's because I have the job from hell, school work and an upcoming play!! ::sighs:: It never ends.  
  
::ducks behind computer shivering:: Please no stalking!! Here's your chapter!! Here's your chapter!!  
  
Read and review so I know what you think... Have any ideas, complaints, or questions? Just send'em in a review or an e-mail and I'll do my best to get back to ya^_^  
  
Hidden Feelings~chapter4~ A Tailing To The Tower  
  
Ron sat silently in the corner of the great common room watching and listening to all the students. They had had to have a long break between classes because of a stray family of about fifty or so Doxies decided to take a tour of Hogwarts. Apparently, the cold climate attracted them. Since the Doxies were venomous and hated to be chased, the students were sent to their houses and the Prefects were given protection charms to put up around the entrances.  
  
"Two Ravenclaws have already been bitten..." came Seamus' shaky voice over by the fire mantle.  
  
"Yeah, Colin Creevy was just rushed to Madame Pomfrey because he tried to take a picture of the damned things." That was Dean. "Those are some nasty lil' buggers!! Hope the spells hold up."  
  
Just then, there was a small bustle over near one of the windows near Ron. A group of girls, standing a good twenty feet away by one of the other windows, suddenly burst out in shrill shrieks as a large Doxy tried to fly in. Hitting the glass with a thud, it cursed at the students and window in a high pitched unintelligible voice. Some of the students merely laughed as it twitted away, furious.  
  
With a sigh, Ron sank back against the wall and turned to stare out his window. It had been a full week since the oddest night of his life and no matter how hard he tried, he could not forget it.  
  
Or forget Draco. Draco, not Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Hermione had "hooked up" a few days after, Harry explaining to Ron and continually asking his permission and forgiveness, in an all night conversation. Ron hadn't minded, because all he could think of was Draco. He knew what he and Harry had been was more of a fling than true love. Harry and Hermione had always been perfect for each other, Ron knew this now.  
  
Ron watched the small flurry of snowflakes outside the window for a moment, remembering that night with Draco. He had found himself watching the pale boy more and, more often now for any sign that Draco remembered.  
  
He swore he had seen the pale boy stare at him for the longest time in the Great Hall, but as soon as they had nearly made eye contact, Draco looked away. He had wanted desperately to talk with the Slytherin, but alas, Malfoy was never alone. Every time they (himself, Harry and Hermione) had run into him after that night, Draco had not even acknowledged his existence. Ron's mind raced around the topic of their kisses and their embraces.   
  
Again  
  
Do this again.  
  
We'll have to do this again sometime, alright...Ron. Malfoy-no, Draco's voice echoed in his mind as he watched a group of teachers (he had no clue who) chase out the offending Doxy swarm with banishing torches. The different color lights flickered below, dancing over the powder white ground.  
  
"Ron!! Earth to R---ROOOONNN!!!" Ron snapped out of his thoughts so violently from the sudden outburst that he toppled off the window seat to sprawl on the floor at the feet of Hermione.  
  
"Miooonnneee." Ron growled out, his chin flat on the red carpeted floor.  
  
"Sorry!" She said quickly, turning pink. "I just thought you should know, they say we need to report to our last class."  
  
"Yep!" Harry came striding over, his book-bag already on his shoulder. "That means POTIONS!!!" Harry whooped and cheered sarcastically before putting on a glum almost defeated look and turned on his heel to sulk to the door. "See ya in Hell." Harry muttered over his shoulder. "The slimy, greasy git! I hate Snape..." he continued until he was out of earshot.  
  
"Poor thing." Hermione laughed. Reaching down she helped Ron up. "Now hurry and get your books or you might be late!"  
  
"Right. You take off and I'll catch up in a minute."  
  
Looking at him skeptically, she sighed and left with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
Ron looked mournfully down at his book-bag, picked it up and walked over to one of the fireside tables to retrieve his book (he'd left it there last night) and made his way slowly out from behind the portrait hole.  
  
Ron walked silently down the deserted corridor towards the dungeons.  
  
He didn't feel like dealing with Snape's ugly face and snappy tones. He didn't want to hold his tongue when Snape took points from Gryffindor just because one of them could not answer a question that even stumped his own house. It wasn't fair.  
  
Ron sighed and cast his gaze out one of the large windows along the corridor and saw the best idea ever. The astronomy Tower loomed on the other side of the castle, the entrance just beyond the dungeon entrance.  
  
Great! His mind cheered happily. I'll just skip. Sure, Snape'll probably take off points, but who really cares!? He can jump into the Great Lake for all I care. The squid might like the company, but then again, no sort of creature deserves the company of Snape...'cept maybe himself. Ron smiled and quickened his pace. Another upside to this was that he'd not have to sit in a room with Draco Malfoy and be completely ignored again. He could think, and the cool air was sure to clear his mind.  
  
Smiling to himself, he made his way past the dungeon entrance, not looking up.   
  
Ron was in so much of a hurry to get as far away from the dungeons and his problems that he never noticed the figure follow him quickly through the stone halls of the school and up the Tower steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stood silently up at the entrance to the dungeons, waiting for a certain Red-head to show up. He waited and waited, but Ron never showed up. Harry and Hermione came running around the corner; Draco's heart leapt.  
  
He really needed to talk to Ron or else he would go crazy, crazy from not knowing. Ron seemed to be avoiding him lately, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the red-haired boy alone. Ron always seemed to be around that Mudblood and Potter.  
  
Draco watched intently as Harry and Hermione rounded the corner where he was standing, both giving him odd looks, but hurrying on to class.   
  
No Ron. "Where the hell is he?!" Draco hissed under his breath. He jumped slightly as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. He could be late. Snape wouldn't get him in trouble, no, Snape loved him.  
  
He continued to wait, figuring that Ron would just show up late despite the deduction of points.  
  
Listening intently, he could just make out the soft clunk of shoes on the stone floors. Yes. His mind whispered. This had to be him. He continued to listen, but the footfalls never slowed down. Instead they sped up, heading pass the entrance. Ron hurried pass Draco, not even seeing the pale boy standing there. Draco watched him run by with a smile.  
  
Draco was content with not going to class today. He was quite happy actually, deciding to follow Ron and to see where exactly he was running off to.  
  
Maybe now he could talk to him.  
  
Draco chuckled to himself as he tore off down the corridor, being sure to stay in the shadows.  
  
Yeah, maybe he and Ron could...talk.  
  
Chapter 4 over and done!! Chapter 5 comin' shortly. Keep reviewing and maybe I'll post it quicker!!  
-Goldbryn 


	5. The Sharing Of A Shattered Soul

Oh my Gods!! ::drops to knees and begins to beg forgiveness from all her readers:: I am soooooo sorry. You have no idea!!! I completely got side tracked what with work and now this stupid play at school. It's grease and it sucks!!! ::growls:: I think I'm gonna quit. I also have a ton of projects due : tree/leaf bio2 project, "Lord of the Flies (GREAT BOOK, READ IT!! I might do a slashy fanfic on it if I have time) project, 7 items for bio2…and it goes on and on!!!  
So please forgive this lowly writer if she gets behind again!!!  
  
Hidden Feelings Chapter 5: The Sharing Of A shattered Soul  
  
Ron stopped at the top of the tower for a brief moment before pushing the door slowly open. No classes right? There was no sound coming from within the room, so he pushed the door all the way open.   
  
The Astronomy Tower was very high up, one of the highest here at Hogwarts. It was a large tower room, half of which was outside, separated from the indoor part by an odd mosaic type glass window. A window, mind you, that stretched the length of the room which was a good 45-50 feet across. The mosaic pattern to the glass mirrored what the room was for, as the oddly pieced together light and dark blue glass was interrupted every so often with speckled, glittering, yellow and white stars. It was beautiful when the sun caught the glass at angles, and sent small shapes of colored light flittering across your face and robes. There was a set of double doors in the middle of the long window. There was a large, pale-yellow moon, that was placed right across the middle of the two doors and the knobs on each door where in the shape of, what else, but silver shooting stars  
  
Ron smiled as he walked in, throwing his book-bag against the wall. He strode over to the double doors and pulled them open. The air that hit him was so cold, he couldn't feel his nose within a minute. The wind picked up, blowing through the door harshly to tousle his hair and robes. Pushing the doors shut (easier said then done^_^) and panting softly at the effort, he sighed, his hands both still resting on the cold glass of the doors.   
  
He didn't even notice the small footsteps behind him until someone cleared their throat.  
  
Ron spun around at the unexpected noise to see Draco standing at the open door. "We have got to stop meeting like this." He said with a small sneer before shutting the door with a small snap, and muttering a locking spell. "So we're not disturbed." Draco said with a cheshire cat grin.  
  
"What do you want?' Ron said sharply.  
  
"As I expressed at our last meeting. I just want to be near you!"  
  
"Bull." Ron snapped. "I know this is one of your damn Slytherin jokes." Ron seethed silently to himself. If it wasn't then why would he not have spoken to him until now?  
  
"No jokes. The mere thought of me trying to get 'close' to you in order to play some horrendous joke is, with that group, unthinkable and sick. I mean, you're a Gryffindor! And a muggle-lover too."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look, could you just leave. I don't need this stress." Ron frowned in Draco's direction, then turned to look at the sparkling window for a moment. In that moment, Draco found his way beside Ron.  
  
"I think we need to talk, Ron." Draco said glancing at the redhead.  
  
Ron's heart jumped into his throat. 'Ron?' His mind whispered. 'He called you Ron, Ron.' The idea that Draco, in any way, had feelings for him made Ron feel light headed. Why had he called him Ron? Draco had only called him Ron once, and that was after….  
  
"Ron?" came Draco's voice, effectively shattering his thoughts. He turned to see Draco was closer than he had been a few moments ago. "I've been wanting to talk to you since our little fight." Draco's hand came up, to brush back Ron's bangs showing his small bruise. It was almost gone, but there was still a shadow around the corner of his eye.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Ron raised his eyebrows as he looked slightly down at Draco. "Why?"  
  
Draco smiled, his white teeth shining in the dull light of the room, as he stepped closer to Ron, their bodies now pressed against one another. Ron mused nervously that Draco looked like a a feral animal about to attack some unsuspecting prey.  
  
"I wanted to see if we could," Draco's hands found themselves tangled in Ron's scarlet locks, his thumbs lightly caressing his temples. "Do it again sometime."  
  
"D-Do what again?" Ron stuttered. He knew what, but his brain and mouth were not functioning together at the moment.  
  
"This." Draco leaned forward to press his lips lightly to Ron's. Both just stood there, not trying to deepen the kiss, not trying to do anything else but savor this quiet moment together. But Ron's mind began racing, searching for the meaning of all this. Why him? Why him when Draco could have anyone he wanted!? His mind screamed for him to stop, frantically throwing every hateful thing Draco had ever done to him until finally, ron listened to it.  
  
"No!" Ron snapped against Draco's lips before he pulled away and grabbing Draco's shoulders, pushed him away as hard as he could. "No." he breathed again, this time softer.  
  
"No, what?" snapped Draco, an odd flush rising to his face.   
  
"No, I can't do this!" He yelled back and saw Draco flinch.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Draco almost pouted. "Is it because I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor? You're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy?! It doesn't matter!" Draco moved to come closer, but Ron held up his hands.  
  
"No. It's because you are a self-centered little prick." Draco's face fell.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He'd said it. His mind had won, but his heart was hurt, and he knew he had to get everything out. "You are! You're constantly insulting me and my family, my friends! ALWAYS! You never give up, always finding someway to make our lives miserable! You and your little friends have made, what was supposed to be some of the greatest times of our lives, some of the most gruesome and most god-awful years I thought were possible." Inwardly he was glad he'd just said that, but the expression on Draco's face made his stomach lurch. He looked so…haunted.  
  
Draco's cold expression melted and his face fell. "They are not my friends." He said simply, almost sadly.  
  
"What?" Ron was taken aback…where had that come from?  
  
"They. aren't. my. friends." Draco bit out as if every syllable hurt him. "I don't have any friends."  
  
"Yeah ya do," Ron started, a bit scared now. He had never seen Draco so…so…human before. "You have Pansy, and Blaise. How 'bout Crabbe and Goyle! Practically all of Slytherin lov-"  
  
"They fear me. They don't like me. They only put up with me because my father is in Voldemort's inner circle."  
  
Ron flinched at the name, but was more surprised at the information Draco had just willingly shared with him, a Weasley. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Came the almost silent reply. "Do you really know why I hate you so much sometimes. Well, why I make it look like I hate you?" Draco looked up, then walking over to the far wall, he sat down, drawing his knees up to his chin. Ron nodded and followed, sinking down to sit beside him.  
  
After a long moment, that seemed to stretch for eternity, Draco spoke. His voice was low as if so no one but Ron should hear, but it was also sad. Ron felt sorry for him for the first time when Draco softly said, "I…I was taught to hate." This shook Ron even though he knew it was coming. But he decided to say nothing and let Draco continue in a low almost deadpan but angry whisper. " I was taught to hate and despise those that were not like me. My father always forced me to think like him, but I hated it. Surprised, huh? Yeah, most would be. The 'I'm-gonna-tell-my-father-on-you-and-get-you-in-a-shit-load-of-trouble' Malfoy, hates what he has to be. Hates that he can't make friends because if he showed any emotion, and his father found out…or worse…saw, that he would make sure and beat it out of him." Draco sighed against the fabric of his robes, now wrapped around his knees. "I was never given a chance. I was never given a chance to be anything other than what my father wanted me to be and what he beat me into. I don't care for muggles, Ron, I'll be honest there, but never would I dream of killing them for what they couldn't help to be. Muggle-borns are the same."  
  
"T-then why do you torture us so much?" Ron asked shakily. This was too much. He was sitting hear, listening to Draco Malfoy bare his soul.  
  
Bare his soul to no one, but him.  
  
"I'm jealous."  
  
"What?' Ron did not just hear that!  
  
"Listen carefully I won't repeat myself again. I'm jealous, jealous that you and your friends have something that I could never have. Never."   
  
Ron could swear he saw tears forming in the pale boy's eyes. "What?" he asked softly, his hand moving of its own free will, to reach over and push the hair away from Draco's face.  
  
"Each other. A shoulder to cry on. Families that care, fathers that love you and mothers who will always be there with a smile and a hug. Friends that you can trust, friends that you can do anything with…Friends who will never leave you, who will always be there for you. You have love, Ron, and I don't. I never have, and I never will." Draco broke then. Tears streamed down his pale face to soak into his robe's sleeves.  
  
Ron couldn't stand it any longer. He had wanted to wrap his arms around the frail figure as soon as he had sank down beside him, now he did just that. Ron gathered Draco up so he was sitting in his lap (again) and Draco wrapped his arms around Ron and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Ron felt hundreds of emotions run through him at that moment, all wanting to dominate, all wanting to be shown; pity, sympathy, hatred, sadness, happiness…but one stood out. Ron felt one fall into his consciousness.   
  
Love.  
  
Maybe he could be the one to show Draco how to love…and to be loved.  
  
"Draco," he whispered down into his ear. "I'll be your shoulder to cry on. You can trust me Draco, because I'll never leave you, so long as you want me to."   
  
No. I'll never leave him. Ron smiled down at the tear streaked face of Draco Malfoy and pressed his forehead against his.  
  
"Never?" Draco whispered, so low Ron barely caught it.  
  
Ron lifted his face slightly to plant soft kisses on the pale boys forehead. "Never." Ron said and closed the space between them quickly. Pressing his lips against Draco's at that moment felt so right he never wanted to stop. It was a chaste kiss, neither of them wanting to push forward to deepen the kiss. Both just wanted to stay like that forever.  
  
So cute, ne? I think so. I'm hoping to be able to continue with writing chapter 6…::sigh:: but I'm graduating this year so everything's piled up against me!!! ::screams:: Will it ever end!?!?!?!? 


	6. A Letter And A Lecture

I re-uploaded this chapter b/c of some writing errors on my part, so some things have been changed….only nothing that changes (in any way) the plot or way the story's headed. Only some sentences were re-vamped so as to not sound flat and too quickly typed out. Thanks. R/R plz  
  
A/N: (I ramble here) HEY ALL!!! BRYN IS BACK!!! Sorry it has taken so long! I have finally graduated, but now I have registration for college, my job (which I hate, by the way), household chores and just random friend stuff. I apologize for not writing as much…I have had some nasty friend problems ::sigh:: and I've fallen out of obsession with Harry Potter ::sobs:: But I am trying to jump back!! I've finished HP and the order of the phoenix, spilled to my mom who died ::sobs louder::, gotten obsessed with ninja turtles (AAHHEGG!!fanfiction and everything!), but Harry keeps coming around^_^ So I'm trying to get back into the HP spirit!!! Well, here it is, Chapter 6!! Oh yeah…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED, THIS IS FOR YOU!! I'm still getting reviews for this story and to my surprise….people liked it!! I know, wow! Well, this is getting sticky gang….writers block is hitting!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE OR I WON'T UPLOAD CHAPTER7…and it's actually done^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter6~A Letter And A Lecture  
  
Ron had no idea how long the two of them sat in companionable silence or in conversation. He didn't really care either, just so he was with Draco. Ron had no idea why he felt like this around the pale boy, but that he didn't care about either…not really.  
  
Draco felt the same way. There was a safety in the red-heads arms that he had never experienced before. He very much liked it.  
  
They talked about anything that came to mind, not minding in those instants to bare everything without hesitation. They trusted each other, something neither one of them ever planned on doing.  
  
They talked until they couldn't keep awake anymore.  
  
The night wore on until the blackness outside the closed astronomy tower began to melt away into the purples and indigos of dawn. Soon the purples would fade into beautiful reds and pinks. But this went unnoticed by the huddled forms of one red head and one platinum blonde.   
  
As the golden sun slowly peeked over the horizon, casting glorious light over the Hogwarts grounds, it fell onto the stained glass of the astronomy tower's doors. The beautiful colors were sent dancing over the stone walls and over the two sleeping figures on the floor.  
  
It wasn't until a small star shaped block of light made its way across Ron's face did either of them stir. Ron batted at the light as if he was sure he could get it to go away just by hitting it and Draco was jarred by Ron's erratic movements.  
  
"R-Ron!" he called frantically as Ron took another futile swing at the pesky light and just barely missed Draco's head. "Ron! Wake up!!" He dodged one more swing and gripped Ron's wrists, not letting go until the red-head came to his senses.  
  
His hair was sticking out in every direction and his eyes were half opened. Suddenly straightening up, he glared at Draco. Draco's heart stopped. He couldn't have forgotten, no way he wouldn't remember last night. Draco held his breath as Ron opened his mouth to speak and stilled himself for one of the possible things he might say.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up?" said Ron sleepily, still glaring at Draco.  
  
Draco sighed happily, he was just imagining stupid little things now. "Why? Because you were about to bludgeon me to death." Ron chuckled. "It's not funny! How would you go about explaining that to the ones who found us, eh?" Ron laughed again and Draco playfully punched his shoulder.   
  
In return, Ron pulled him closer and pressed his lips against the pale boys in a bruising kiss. Draco's hands snaked up to run through Ron's messy locks, as Ron kept his hand on the small of Draco's back.  
  
Pulling away panting, Draco smiled. "Well, that was nice."  
  
Ron laughed harder this time as he went to stand up, picking up Draco and setting him on his feet as he did so. "Best be getting back to our rooms…don't wanna get into to much trouble."  
  
"This coming from Break-All-The-Rules-Weasley." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said jokingly.  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment, smiles twitching at the corners of their mouths, but neither were about to smile first. Draco, who looked to be loosing, turned away sharply and headed for the stairs. Taken aback, Ron scrambled to retrieve his book bag and took off the stairs hoping to catch Draco before he headed to the dungeons. But Draco was waiting at the base of the stairs for him smiling.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said simply and kissed Ron gently before turning and making his way down towards his dorm, staying in the shadows of early morning.  
  
Ron chuckled. 'What an odd night.' he thought with a shake of his head and turning to face the opposite way of Draco, headed back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The common room was blessedly empty when Ron came through and he hoped it stayed that way until he was safely in his dorm.  
  
Sure enough, everyone was still dead asleep when he crept into the dim room. Deciding against laying back down, he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed off to the showers to get an early start. Everyone would be awake within the next hour, so he wanted to hurry. There'd be A LOT of questions about his absence in Potions, but he really didn't care.   
  
He threw his clothes and robes on one of the curved benches that lined the inside of the large circular room and turned to the half that was lined with tiled shower stalls. As he reached for the scarlet and gold shower curtain he heard a small 'clink' just behind him. He turned around at the noise, but caught only his reflection in one of the sink mirrors on the other side of the room. Sighing, he decided it was probably only Myrtle traipsing through the pipes so he turned back to the shower.  
  
Turning the shower on at the hottest temperature he could stand, he stepped into the spray and let everything in his mind disappear.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Draco returned to his dorm, he was not the only one up. As he pushed through the entrance of the dungeons, he was greeted by a scowling Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Where the hell are you coming from?" she snapped, obviously angry.   
  
"Why the hell is it any of your business?" he snapped back. Pansy looked taken aback for a moment before recovering, smoothing over her glower with a smug sneer.  
  
"Well, I was only asking, dear." she drawled. Draco rolled his eyes. "It's only, your father was in a mighty rush to get in touch with you." She smiled at Draco's change in posture and expression. His casual arrogance and air of indifference seemed to suddenly crystallize into a rigid look of pure loathing.  
  
"What did he want?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Pansy stood up and mocked yawned. Reaching into her robes she pulled out a black envelope with a silver wax seal on the back. "Only to give you this." She tossed the envelope at Draco and throwing her chin up she stalked out. Draco secretly wished one day she would break her neck doing that.  
  
Turning the envelope over in his hands he looked at the Malfoy seal and secretly thanked the Gods that the seal prevented anyone but a Malfoy or other designated wizards from opening it. And he was sure Pansy was NOT one of those privileged few.  
  
Frowning hard, he ran his thumb under the wax, breaking the seal. He pulled out the pale, bone-white parchment and began to read the short letter, his eyes flying over his father's handwriting.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
It seems your Christmas Vacation is getting closer and closer. In no way will you be staying at school over the break this year so I expect you to be home for the holidays. We must prepare for your future and you are expected at the Yule meeting this year.  
  
Be wary. Don't disappoint me.  
  
Lucious Malfoy  
  
Draco growled angrily before ripping the short letter into pieces and throwing them into the blazing fire he had moved next to. "Goddamn!" he yelled angrily picking up a book from the reading table, not at all caring who's it was or what is was for, and hurled it into the hungry flames. "Damn." He said more quietly leaning against the fire mantle, listening to the pop of the leather bound book as it's spine cracked in the fire.  
  
Closing his eyes he let out a shuddering breath. 'I don't want to go.' he mentally groaned as he pressed his forehead against his folded arms on the mantle. 'I really hate my father.' His mind snapped. 'He is such a self-centered arrogant bastard!' '…because you're a self-centered little prick!...' echoed Ron's voice suddenly and Draco felt weak. "Well, at least I know where I got it from." he said bitterly turning as he saw more and more Slytherins making their way down into the common room.  
  
Growling, he snatched up the discarded envelope, tossed it in the fire also, and stalked off to his dorm sneering slightly at the sound of a confused 2nd year. "Has anyone seen my charms book? I swear I left it 'right' here on this table…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall bustled with partially and fully awakened students. Great trays of toast, sausage, eggs, bacon, and the occasional cruller were already placed on the long polished house tables.  
  
Ron stretched languidly, casting a glance around the Hall as he sat down at the Gryffindor table and began helping himself with ample amounts of food. No one of his year was down yet and he figured most wouldn't get here until—  
  
"Ronald Weasley!!"   
  
Ron cringed, almost choking on his piece of buttered toast. Turning around he forced a smile on as Hermione came stalking over. "Mione!!" he said, looking more and more like a guilty child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Hermione had that gift with people…at least Ron thought it was a gift…a gift used for evil maybe. "H-how are you?"  
  
"Don't 'How-are-you' Me!!!" she snapped, glaring down at him before plopping next to him. "Where in the world were you yesterday?!! Snape was about to have kittens, not to mention we started timed potions and I'm SURE they're going to be on our exams!!"  
  
Ron groaned. "Hermione! I-uh…I didn't feel very well last night. I decided to skip and stay in bed."  
  
Hermione gave him a disbelieving stare, her eyes narrowed into slits.   
  
"Harry!" Ron said happily as he noticed the black-haired boy sauntering over to the table. Anything to get Hermione's attention off of him. She gave one last glare at Ron before turning to Harry.  
  
"So what's going on?" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Ron here tells me he felt sick last night. That's why he didn't show."  
  
"Yeah Malfoy was gone too." Harry said helping himself to a large plate of eggs. "I hope whatever you had, you gave it to him." He let out a bark of laughter, and Ron joined in reluctantly.  
  
Hermione just looked frizzled. "Honestly you two!"  
  
But neither of them were listening. Harry had his face stuffed with eggs and bacon and Ron was staring fixedly at the Great Hall entrance.  
  
Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and sighed dramatically as she rolled her eyes. Reaching across Ron she speared a piece of toast with her fork. There was silence for a long moment as they all ate, Ron occasionally finding his mouth with his fork…with or without food on it.  
  
Ron had kept his eyes on the entrance until an ever curious Hermione noticed and started to look back and forth from the doors to Ron. Ron noticed after a minute and flushing furiously buried his stare in his plate of massacred toast and sausage. "You allright?" came Hermione's voice beside him, making him jump slightly.  
  
"Oh! Oh, yeah. Fine." He gave Hermione a half hearted smile and she seemed to reluctantly turn away to drag out her books and look over last night's homework expressing that they should do the same.  
  
Ron looked up momentarily at the entrance again and spotted Seamus and Dean walking past a group of Hufflepuffs, over to their usual seats next to Harry. They sat down and also helped themselves to breakfast, Seamus speaking first, not looking at Ron until he had finished his plate.  
  
"So Weasley, where were you last night?"  
  
Ron gulped. Hermione turned around slowly.  
  
"We looked all over," came Dean. "We wanted to give you back your chess set we borrowed, but you never came to bed…"  
  
"Rooonn…" came Hermione's warning voice. "What are they…?"  
  
"Would you look at the time!!!" Ron said suddenly and stood up, grabbing his book bag. Hermione was about to say something else but Ron cut her off again. "I better be going! D-don't wanna be late!!" With that he sped off, out of the Great Hall and into the front hall, almost running into an irate Draco.  
  
Draco glared at the unlucky person out of habit before he realized it was Ron.  
  
"Sorry!" Ron said quickly looking over his shoulder into the Great Hall.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco said in a rushed whisper, crossing his arms and raising a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Hermione. I'm gonna die!" he paled. Draco couldn't help but laugh. That earned a glare from Ron, who thumped him on the shoulder. But sure enough, Draco saw over Ron's shoulder an ill Hermione and an amused looking Harry making their way over towards them.  
  
"Best run, Weasley." Draco said with a chuckle, then seeing the two getting closer, put on his usual mask of Gryffindor-Hate and indifference, sneering his best at Ron.  
  
Ron blinked at the change in Draco and rolled his eyes. They would have to of course keep this 'relationship' of theirs secret, so they had to keep acting like they hated each other. Of course. Damn it all.  
  
Ron went to QUICKLY take leave, but Ron had barely made it a foot before a hand caught his collar. "Where were you last night, hmm?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Why should you care Granger? Are you his mum now?"  
  
Hermione glared daggers at Draco.  
  
"No! I just feel it's my responsibility as Head Girl to make sure everyone obeys the rules. Especially my House and my friends!"  
  
Ron groaned. Hermione being Head Girl was the stupidest thing anyone had ever done. She had more power now. Tooooo much power.  
  
"Well, it's kind obvious!!" Draco said with an evil grin at Harry and Hermione, who just looked confused. "He didn't want to be within earshot of the mating Head boy and girl."  
  
Ron paled, Hermione let go of his collar and both Harry and Hermione flushed so red they would have made the Gryffindor banners look dull.  
  
"H-how did you..? Harry spluttered, looking from Ron to Draco, his eyes wide.  
  
Ron looked disbelieving over at Draco, torn between wanting to laugh at their expressions, or hit him for even bringing it up after he told him how much it had hurt. But Draco never looked over at Ron.  
  
"What? How did I know?" Harry glared and nodded. Hermione could say nothing. "Why, a scandal like that gets out real quick among the right people." He sneered balefully at Harry, a hatred now burning in his eyes that Ron had never seen. "Just couldn't be satisfied with what you had, could you? Pathetic." He hissed out in an angered whisper. Ron had never sent that much anger towards Harry before…why? Draco gave him on last scoff and turned around to stalk away into the Great Hall.  
  
"W-why, I-I-I…How?" Harry sputtered out indignantly and Ron noticed his flush had deepened and his eyes flew side to side, never focusing. "Bastard." He growled. Hermione suddenly let out a small sob and turned to sprint off down the hall. Harry watched her for a moment before turninga shocked expression to Ron. Ron could do nothing but stare back, dumbfounded at the recent events. Harry just shook his head and took off after Hermione.  
  
Ron just stood there. 'What the hell was that about?' he thought in disbelief as he turned to watch Draco's back as he sauntered down his house's table. "Draco…" he found himself whispering as he watched the pale boy. Blinking a few times he smiled despite what had just happened…Or maybe he smiled because of what just happened. He himself didn't really know, but he didn't want to dwell on it too much.  
  
Ron looked around and headed down a different corridor than Harry and Hermione did.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco smiled a genuine smile as he walked into the Great Hall. His smile grew slightly as he heard Hermione's retreat and Harry chasing off after her. He barely gave notice to the few who had seen or heard their confrontation. They didn't *really* know what it was about. None of them did.  
  
It was so much more than petty jealousy on Draco's side now. He had someone he could trust and care about (his heart seemed to beat faster at this) and anyone that hurt him from now on would pay.  
  
He smirked arrogantly as he sat down with the rest of the Slytherins.   
  
It was personal now.  
  
  
  
WHEW!!!! That was…that was…well, It was something!! Next installment will come out sooner than this one did ::Blushes:: Sorry bout that guys. All you who reviewed…this is all and because of you!!! It will get more interesting, I think. Yeah. Maybe a lonely x-mas vacation, a new hairstyle, a new jumper(eventually), a quidditch accident, letters, lies, owls, and even a well placed pink spider^_^ ::looks around at crowd:: I'm serious about the pink spider thing-^_^- oh yeah…don't forget the Death Eaters!!! WHO HOO Oh yeah!! I need to become inspired…really bad. So if ya'll are bored and have some odd fanfictions floating around in you head (slash or not), throw'em at me. Maybe I'll write them too. Give me something other than this and Ninja Turtles to focus on. I might get more ideas^_^  
  
-bryn 


	7. Classroom Catastrophes

Wow. Chapter 7 is here and stuff!!!!! ::sighs:: whew…well, I don't really no how many chapters there is gonna be…but I'm estimating, um, about 2 or 3 after this one. Yeah, that sounds about right. ::laughs:: The last chapter and this one was written while listening to Prozzak, The Camel Toe Song, Evanescence, and Kikaider's theme. This one though has DDR music added in there^_^ This is not a very slashy chapter, but it'll get there. I need to move the story along with random stuff to build the damn relationships^_^ yay. I know I promised a vacation this one…they'll be talks of it, but not one yet.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7~Classroom Catastrophes   
  
It wasn't until their last class, divination that Harry even spoke to him. That made Ron a bit agitated as he sat through all his other classes with both Harry and Hermione and neither would speak to him. He didn't see how this was his fault, but seeing as there was no random glares or scoffs given to him, he had a feeling it was out of feeling very uncomfortable about the situation that they neither made eye contact or spoke to him.  
  
Harry broke the silence when they were forced to pair up and read each other's palms.  
  
Ron, thinking that Harry wouldn't say anything until it was his turn, reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. Staring at it for a long moment, he opened his book and his notes.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said softly.  
  
Ron blinked a few times but decided to only acknowledge the summons with a glance. When he saw that Harry saw he was listening, he began to search for meanings of palm lines.  
  
"Ron, I'm still sorry."   
  
"For what?" Ron lied, knowing exactly what Harry was getting at.  
  
Harry blinked and tried desperately to catch Ron's eye, but Ron merely focused more completely on his palmistry book. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." Ron frowned, but stayed silent and scribbled something furiously down in his notes. Harry continued when he wasn't interrupted. "Me and Hermione are both sorry."  
  
Ron sighed. "Harry. I don't want to hear it." He said simply, not taking his eyes off Harry's hand.  
  
"B-b-but, I…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ron I reall—OUCH!!!" Ron had had enough and when Harry would not cease and desist, Ron gave a good yank backwards to Harry's index finger. Everyone turned around to look at Harry and Ron, Harry still whimpering in pain as Ron twisted his hand so as to get a better look.  
  
"S-sorry!" he called forcing a smile on his face. "I stubbed my toe under the table!" He was glad everyone seemed to believe him and continue with their own work. Professor Trelawney only raised an eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving stare. He turned around quickly to stare at Ron. "Why did you do that?!!" he whispered loudly.  
  
"To shut you up."  
  
"But I was a-po-lo-giz-ing!" Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"And I was an-noy-ed!" Ron said, finally looking AT Harry.  
  
"Well if you want to be like that…"  
  
"I will. Thanks for your support."  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Harry snapped, now getting angry.  
  
"Nothing! I…I'm just not up to discussing that particular area of my life, or haven't you gotten the hint yet!!?"  
  
Harry glowered for a moment before yanking his hand out of Ron's grasp. Rubbing the knuckle of the assaulted finger, he cast a serious glance at Ron. "But. We. Need. To. Talk."  
  
"I thought we already did." Ron buried himself in his notes again.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But apparently it's still top news around the school."  
  
"Let's face it Harry," Ron hissed putting down his quill and glaring at Harry. "You royally fucked up this time, and no amount of us 'talking' will repair the damage you two have managed to do."  
  
"Damage…? Damage!!?" he snapped louder, gaining glances from curious students around class. He lowered his voice to a whispered hiss and the other students went back to work when nothing could be heard. "What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Ron growled back. "The damage that you have done to me," he saw with satisfaction that Harry flushed guiltily at that. "And the damage it's done to you and Hermione's reputation." Ron picked up his quill again and scribbled something down quickly.  
  
"Ron." Harry said firmly. "I know you're still upset, but I told you; I am truly sorry." Ron sighed.  
  
"I'm sure you are Harry." Ron stated with a sigh as he looked up. "I'm sure you're always gonna be sorry." Harry blinked and flushed deeper. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the unmistakable jingle-jangle of bracelets and beads interrupted him.  
  
Neither of them had seen Professor Trelawney glide over to their table, her bangles clinking together. She cleared her throat and leaned down, palms flat on the table top. "May I ask if you two have progressed any in your palm readings."  
  
"Yeah," Ron stated closing his book shut with a snap and roll up the parchment he'd been scribbling on. "I know Harry's like the back of my hand." He smiled bitterly at his awful pun, but Trelawney only smiled wider.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley. What does his palm say about his future?" her jeweled glasses glinted hopefully in the firelight as Ron threw his book and supplies in his bag.  
  
Everyone had turned to watch; hoping to catch a snip of Harry's 'supposed fortune. Everyone looked eager to hear it except for Harry.  
  
As Ron stood, he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Harry," He started without looking anyone in the eye. "Will betray a friend. That friend has forgiven him," he looked down at Harry, who looked very uncomfortable. "But the guilt of what he has done to his friend will eat him alive until he can come to grips with it and realize that in no way does the friend hate him…" Harry, not being able to stand Ron's knowing stare, looked away. Trelawney looked satisfied at the fortune. It wasn't instant or tragic death, but it would do. But despite her cluelessness in the reality of this 'fortune' everyone else seemed to know exactly what was going and erupted into a wave of chatter.  
  
Ron said nothing else as he walked the length of the classroom ignoring everyone's stares and whispers, and without so much as an excuse, disappeared down the silver ladder.  
  
At the base of the ladder, Ron stood and listened to the clamor that now echoed through the towers entrance.  
  
It was true. He had forgiven Harry. Forgiven Harry many times.   
  
But Harry just didn't seem to get it. He didn't need to apologize every time he thought Ron wanted to hear it. In reality, Ron hoped everyday that Harry never brought it up again. They had been fine. Nothing said, no one upset…at least not until Draco got into the mix.  
  
Damn him! Ron growled to himself and started down the spiraling staircase. He'd probably get detention for walking out, but right now he really could care less. All that was on his mind was to get to his room and lay down for a short while until dinner. Maybe he'd get a letter from Draco. He needed to talk with him about his little confrontation. But until then he decided to just rest in his quiet dormitory.  
  
Just a little rest from annoying, guilt-ridden friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat there in Charms, his mind NOT on the spells they were working on, but a certain red-headed Gryffindor. His heart had leapt with pure ecstasy when he had run into Harry and Hermione. He had wanted to be able to make them squirm since he had found out what the two had done to Ron. Gryffindor stupidity. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Draco was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice when someone behind him went to perform the spell they were supposed to be working on and missed their intended target. There was a small rush of air by his head and Draco's eyes widened.  
  
It felt as if someone had suddenly dumped a bucket of warm water over his head and it had trickled all the way down to his feet  
  
"Oh no." came a rather pathetic voice from behind him.  
  
Draco turned slowly around in his seat to glare at the person behind him. She promptly jumped out of her seat, trying to get as far from Draco as possible.  
  
"What in bloody hell just hit me!" he snarled out, looking down his arms and legs and running his hands over his face and chest, making sure there was no extra appendage…or lack of one. Not finding anything, he turned to his left and glared at Goyle. "What are we learning anyway?" he asked feeling kinda stupid, but not worrying about it.  
  
Goyle pointed to the board placed at the front of the room. As Draco turned to look at it, he noted the faces of the other students contort in amusement as hey desperately tried to not laugh.  
  
The high chalk board was written on in glowing white chalk that glared back at him, itself laughing at what Draco could not see. "COLOR CHANGE CHARMS…Crystallized Rainbow, Iridescent Seas, Turn the (insert item/thing/person) before me (insert color of choice) please." caught his eye.  
  
Draco blinked. "What the…" he had turned to look at Goyle again, who was hesitantly pointing at Draco's hair. "Oh…man…" he reached up and caught a piece of his hair, focusing on it more clearly now, and nearly screamed. His hair was now an electric blue.  
  
"Godammit!!" he yelled, wheeling around to the seat behind him. "Blaise!! I'll kill you for this!!" He made to leap from his seat, but a short Flitwick appeared so suddenly that Draco toppled to the floor in his surprised. Everyone let loose their pent up laughter at Draco in such a tumultuous roar that it was a miracle the windows didn't shatter.  
  
"Everyone…Students! BE QUIET!!" Flitwick yelled loudly. Despite his size, he had a very loud voice. Everyone fell silent. "Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick said snappishly. "Your outburst was quite unnecessary!"  
  
"But she turned…" he stammered out lamely, still too shaken up from his fall and embarassement to come back with his usual repertoire of comebacks.   
  
"Yes she did. And might I add, though it was not on her target item," He turned to look at the small doll she had been given. "-it was done almost perfectly. No blotches or fading. Ten points to Slytherin." He turned back to the recovering Malfoy, who now looked even more indignant that his 'attacker' had been given points for his misfortune. "But you have done nothing with yours, and if I'm not mistaken, had no idea WHAT we were even doing today. Because if you did, then you'd know that it was very much reversible and that at least five of your classmates have been color changed!!" Flitwick fumed for a moment.   
  
Draco decided at that moment that he would pay attention in charms no matter what…Even if Ron decided to walk in completely naked. The thought stirred something in Draco and he suppressed a smile. Flitwick could be just as…(what's that word…scary!) yes, just as scary as Snape on one of his bad days if someone didn't pay attention. Draco gulped.  
  
The small professor 'tsked' and proceeded back to the front of the class. Just when Draco thought it was all said and done, Flitwick spoke up again. "Because of your unruly behavior: five points from Slytherin," The Slytherins turned to glare at Draco, but his cold stare made them quickly turn around. "AND," Flitwick continued loudly to get Draco's attention again. "You will not be given the reversal spell," he erased it of the board and looked out into the class. "And don't anyone give it to him. If I find out someone did, I'll take off twenty points for every Slytherin here today. He has to reverse it on his own."  
  
The class groaned and cast reproachful glances at Draco. He knew that no amount of his threatening would get anyone to risk that many points from their house.  
  
This was going to be a loooong day.  
  
--  
  
After class Draco headed off into the library to research charms instead of going to dinner. He wished as few people as possible to see him.  
  
…An hour later he had managed to go from completely electric blue to electric blue with white bangs.  
  
Sighing defeatedly, he decided to leave the library and head off to the Great Hall to get some quick food. It should be relatively empty now. Then he might head to the owlery. He needed to get a note to Ron.   
  
Thanking a smirking Madame ......., he set off with his "Charms: Reversals and Cleanup!" to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
End of chpt7!!  
  
Okay, for the next installment: Ron gets an owl. Draco gets one too. Draco waits for Ron. A pink spider attacks ::smiles:: told ya there'd be a pink spider. Christmas vacation suddenly springs forth and some are left while others are forced to go.  
  
Will Hermione ever stop being a bitch? Will Harry ever get over his guilt? What happens if Draco doesn't go to the Yule meeting? What happen if he does? What happens if Voldemort wants a green lollipop, but there's only red left? Hey? Where's my lollipops? ::looks around frantically for a moment:: oh, here they are!! ::begins to throw out random lollipops to all those great readers who reviewed:: HERE YA GO!!!! Thanks. Keep reviewing. 


	8. New News, No News, and Malfoy Meetings

Yo! Bryn here with the latest installment of this story! I have been fretting finals at college and passing my PreCal with a 'D'…oh yeah!!! Love it…::sigh:: sorry it has taken so long…written in the dead hours of the night when sleep was really needed^_^ oh well…lust after Jason Isaacs at the moment for his role in Peter Pan as Hook!!! So nice…I luzz him to death and am mentally working on a Peter Pan fic for my fave baddie…just trying to figure out if any out there would read it..? Oh well, on to the story! Have fun and review please.

What needs to be fixed and what should be added/changed? Tell me, I won't be mad!!

**Hidden feelings ~Chapter 8~ New News, No News, and Malfoy Meetings**

Luckily, there had been very few people still haunting the Great Hall. Draco slipped in unnoticed, put a small plate together, and snuck out before anyone caught sight of his bright blue hair.

Walking down the empty corridors he absentmindedly chewed on a piece of a pumpkin pasty, glaring at his reflection in the passing enchanted armor.

He went straight to the owlery, leaving his plate at the foot of one of the statues near the entrance so it wouldn't be attacked by owls. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he'd written Ron earlier and whistled for his black and brown barn owl. The owl swooped down and landed on the lower railing, hooting softly at Draco.

Smiling as he scratched the bird's neck, Draco mused silently to himself that the bird still recognized him with his discolored hair. Suddenly nipping at his fingers, the owl bent over to snatch the letter in his beak. Draco chuckled and let him hold tight to the pale envelope.

"Take this straight to Ronald Weasley in the Gryffindor Tower." The bird's eyes grew larger as if confused by this request. "I mean it…" warned Draco. The owl blinked his large yellow eyes, and took off out one of the high windows.

Draco then turned and left the owlery, wondering how long he had before Ron would get his letter.

Picking up his plate and his book bag, he strolled off down the corridor towards the dungeons.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, Ron!!" Ron looked up from reading his copy of "Quidditch Through The Ages" for the tenth time that day, to see Neville racing towards his bed.

"Yeah?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Trevor?" Ron sighed. Trevor had taken to mindlessly hopping off around the school when no one was looking. They had scoured the school with Neville one day (Because they had nothing more pressing to do) and found the bumpy toad near Hagrid's hut, sitting on one of the chicken eggs in the back pen. Terrified, the egg was destroyed, and Trevor was locked in his wooden cage. The LAST thing this school wanted was another Basilisk…or worse…it's close cousin the Cockatrice.

"No I haven't, Neville." Ron said seriously. "Checked the animal pens near Hagrid's?" Neville nodded. "Um…The trophy case?" Another nod. "Well…The library?" Ron ventured randomly. A thoughtful looked passed over Neville's face and he quickly said his thanks and rushed from the room.

Ron couldn't help but smile. Neville was so neurotic when it came to that damn toad of his. 'But,' Ron thought silently to himself. 'I had been like that with Scabbers.' He frowned, his mind taking him back to the days before Voldemort came to power again. Days where they were all blinded by the light shining off 'The Boy Who Lived.'

His dark thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knocking at his window--at his TOWER window. He looked up, eyes wide, to see a large owl perched on the stone window sill. Looking around to make sure no one else was in the room, he slid off his bed and walked to the window. The owl's bright yellow eyes watched him skeptically, as if Ron was suddenly going to try and knock him off the ledge.

Skirting smartly to the side as Ron pushed the glass open, the owl jumped over his outstretched arm and fluttered into the room.

"Hey!!" Ron snapped angrily as it landed on the desk, upending an ink bottle onto his Divination book. The owl blinked at him innocently and held out his leg importantly, turning his head and not looking at Ron. "You must be Draco's little feather-brain, huh? You act just like him."

The owl ruffled his feathers indignantly and pecked snappishly at Ron's knuckles when he went to retrieve the letter.

Glaring at the bird, he shook his hand with a hiss and looked down at the parchment in his uninjured hand.

A smile spread across his face, and he raced for the door without so much as a backwards glance at the miffed bird on his desk. 

~*~*~*~*~

The Common Room was not empty when Ron raced for the portrait hole. He didn't notice anyone until a voice called his name from over near the fireplace.

Gritting his teeth he turned around. It was Hermione and Harry. 'Why won't they just leave me alone for five minutes?' Ron thought bitterly as he turned around. "Yeah?"

Hermione balked at the coldness in Ron's voice for only a minute before pressing her lips together in a thin line and glaring. Harry wouldn't even look over at him, instead keeping his gaze intently on the blazing fire.

"Where are you going?" She stood up, Crookshanks jumping down from her lap.

"I don't really see how that's your business."

"Well, I do, seeing as how I'm the Head Girl and all." She put her hands on her hips. She cast a glance over at Harry, but he paid no attention to her. "Plus, it's almost curfew. So unless you were planning on being back within the next fifteen minutes, I advise you not to even leave the Common Room!" She raised an eyebrow. "I would hate to have to take points away from our house just cause you wanted to go for a nighttime stroll."

Ron glared at her. "And what do you plan to do if I ignore your little threat?"

Taken aback, Hermione only stared at him disbelievingly.

"Thought so." Ron threw open the portrait entrance, now much angrier than he wanted to be, and stalked off to meet Draco.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco thought for sure his owl had mutinied and torn the letter into shreds. He sat on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He had been waiting for nearly an hour for Ron, and the red head had yet to show up.

He exhaled anxiously as he looked around the sparse tower for something to do, some sort of distraction. His Charms "homework" had nearly been finished. His hair was no longer the complete electric blue it had been, nor was it pink (which was the color Draco had accidentally managed to turn his hair when practicing the counter-charm…he settled for blue after that). His hair was now its original platinum blonde color, with a few randomly placed thin blue streaks throughout. He figured if he couldn't get all the color out, he would wait till it grew out itself, or settle for the modern coloring…he really hoped he could figure out the charm.

Grumbling something under his breath, he tapped the stone floor impatiently. Ron was usually never late…Where was he?

His head snapped around at the slight sound of rustling paper. Expecting to see Ron shuffle through the door, he was disappointed when a stray sheet of parchment was seen to be the cause of the noise. The parchment rustled of its own accord, and even went so far as moving across the floor a ways.

Curious, Draco leaned forward and snatched up the paper to reveal a rather surprised black spider. It halted in its skirting and stared up at Draco with eight fearful eyes.

Draco smiled evilly. It seemed as though he had just found an ample distraction…

~*~*~*~*~

Ron hurried up the Astronomy Tower's stairs. He knew he was late, but that bloody owl hadn't got there till at least half an hour after the scheduled meeting time. He figured it was because Draco had taught his owl discrimination between the houses, and a letter to an arch nemesis was meant to be late.

Stopping at the door to catch his breath, he hoped Draco hadn't left yet. Pushing the door open he steeled himself for an empty room. But it wasn't empty. Draco was crouched over something across the room, his back to Ron.

Grinning, Ron snuck over to the unaware Malfoy. "Ya know. If ya changed your streaks to green you could be the flying Slytherin banner come Friday!"

Startled, Draco whirled around, his wand clenched in his fist. Ron grinned wildly. 

"Don DO that!!" Draco scolded Ron as realization dawned on him. Breathing deeply, Draco glared mockingly at Ron.

"Don't be like that. It was just fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Then you won't be mad when I have some fun of my own." Ron looked at his Draco in puzzlement as he tapped his wand on the ground.

"Draco…what are you—" Ron was cut off suddenly as terror gripped his entire being. From behind Draco, a spider the size of a small cat crept slowly from the shadows. "Draco…" Ron whimpered pathetically. The spider hissed and moved further from the shadows and into the light where…Ron blinked stupidly, the terror fading slightly.

Pink—the spider was bright pink! Ron let out a small laugh. Draco only smiled and pointed his wand Ron. Ron's eyes widened as the spider took off towards him.

Letting out a high pitched scream, Ron took off out the door. Slamming it shut he leaned against it, wincing at the audible 'crunch' the spider made as it collided with the wooden door. "DRACO!!" yelled Ron, his voice still shaking. "I am not going back in there until you get rid of that thing!!

He heard Draco sigh in defeat, and there was a dull 'pop' as the spider was changed back to its original size. The door lurched open and Ron, caught off guard, fell backwards onto Draco.

Draco stumbled a minute, trying to keep them balanced, but to no avail. They both landed on the tower's floor with yelps of surprise.

Laughing at their predicament, Ron turned over so he was lying on top of Draco. "You sure know how to treat your dates, don't you?"

Draco sneered, but conceded by wrapping his arms around Ron's waist, his fingers trailing under the hem if his sweater to caress bare skin. Ron shivered from Draco's icy touch. Leaning down, Ron kissed Draco fully. 

They stayed like that for the longest time, both searching the other one, memorizing every detail.

Ron pulled away suddenly, breathless, and stared down at Draco. "You bit me!!" he gasped. Draco only smiled coyly and pulled him back down into another kiss.

Ron broke the kiss again, panting. After a short moment of him trying to catch his breath to talk, and Draco making that very difficult, he pushed off his lover to a sitting position. Draco pouted and Ron realized how cute he was when he did that, and how much it turned him on. He shifted anxiously as Draco sat up to lean against him.

"You sounded urgent in you letter." Ron stated simply as he wrapped his arms around Draco. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Draco sighed and groaned as Ron's lips passed over the shell of his ear. "Nothing terribly important." he drawled out.  Ron huffed unbelievingly and Draco chuckled. "Can't put anything past you, can we?" Draco felt more than saw Ron's huge grin. Continuing, Draco draped his arms over Ron's, his fingers playing over the red-head's knuckles. "I'm not to stay here for the Holidays…" 

"What?" Ron tensed. "Does he…"

"No, he doesn't know," laughed Draco. "but he wants me to attend a Yule meeting with his…"colleagues."" Draco snorted. 

"Can't you just tell him you wanna stay?"

"Ron, that's like telling the Dark Lord that he can't even take candy from a baby, let alone 'kill' Potter—Not a good idea at all." He shifted in Ron's embrace so that he was facing him, kneeling in front of the red-head. "I figured I might as well go…I really don't want curious stares to be cast this way when they try and figure out why I'm so adamant about staying."

"Oh." Ron said softly, worry lacing his voice.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be okay, love. I'll write you when I get home, I promise."

Ron brightened for a moment before looking sullen again. "But won't they be suspicious and try and read the letters?"

"Probably!" Draco laughed and Ron failed to see the humor in their relationship being blown wide open by curious mail thieves. Draco saw his look of dismay and kissed him softly. "But they are not the only ones who are able to hex letters." He smiled. "I can make sure anyone who comes in contact with that letter will know that if they open it, a nasty curse awaits and the letter will be destroyed."

Ron brightened again. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I don't know…you are that vicious lout known as Draco S. Malfoy! I'm not sure if I can wholly trust what you've just—" Ron was cut off by Draco's persistent lips on his.

Groaning into Draco's mouth, Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's middle and pulled him flush against his body.

_It's alright that Draco was going home for Christmas._ Ron told himself over and over again. Suddenly a thought passed through his head and he pulled away from Draco's inviting lips to smile sheepishly at him…"So," he started breathlessly. "Who you rooting for tomorrow?" Ron asked with a widening grin.

Draco sighed exasperatedly and took his red-head's face into his hands. "You and you your bloody Quidditch!!" Draco kissed him again and Ron felt as though he was in heaven.

_You can go back home for this "meeting" Draco if you must…but only if you promise to come back to me._ He tightened his hold on Draco as if his life depended on it. _ Just promise…_

**A/N** And there's the belated chapter….yay? ::ducks flying fruits and veggies:: Ha! ::sticks out tongue and is hit by a renegade Draco action figure:: SORRY!!! Jeez….am I sorry….I will try and get this going faster. The next chapter SHOULD be "Queries, Quips, and Quidditch, OH MY!", but who knows? ^_^ Things will get more interesting, I promise!!

What happens when Draco leaves? What will happen during the Quidditch match? When will the others find out about this illicit affair!?!? When will it be over? When will Voldemort see that guns are his best friends? Oh? Dear……don't tell him about those!

In the next installment: Harry flies, Draco falls, Ron shouts, Carriages come and a love leaves…but what is left behind and what will change the foundation of this relationship?

Find out next time, on: "Hidden Feelings!!!"


	9. Queries, Quips, and Quidditch, Oh My!

OO um…omg…Look to the end for a proper A/N

Sorry for Such a delay…3 and a half years…my writing has gotten better. I promise.

Queries, Quips, and Quidditch, OH MY!

Friday seemed to appear out of nowhere. Classes were winding down, everyone getting ready for the Christmas break. The last Quidditch match of that term was between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and every single person in school was on edge because of it.

The anticipation was practically tangible that Friday evening as the stands began to fill up with eager spectators.

Ron sat silently in the locker room, still trying to tug his quidditch gear on and not look too nervous. The others were frantically running around rambling of plays and passes under their breath as they threw on their own pads. There was a small tussle earlier when Seamus demanded that the kneepads Dean had on were his. Harry quickly interjected and helped the frazzled Seamus find his missing knee and shin guards.

Ron had not spoken to Harry in normal conversation since the classroom incident. Just being around him made Ron uneasy. Harry also seemed to be set on something, and that included _not_ making eye contact or directly speaking to Ron.

Harry called everyone to the main area of their locker room and began to go over the plans for that evening's game. It was extremely foggy and they would use that to their advantage as much as possible.

When Harry began going through plays that didn't even concern him, Ron found himself drifting off into an uneasy daydream-type word until he was jostled by Ginny when the team was lining up. He smiled inwardly and pushed the foreboding feeling he had in the pit of his stomach as far away as possible.

It was still a Quidditch game after all…

And he needed his wits about him…

Not to mention he'd get to see Draco. Maybe that pesky feeling was just nervous butterflies.

He hoped they were anyway.

---

The quidditch field was covered in a thick layer of fog that seemed to settle about 4 feet above the ground and drifted lazily towards the sky.

Ron mused to himself that it looked like clouds had descended upon the field.

Grinning, he and the others mounted their brooms and rushed out to meet their opposing team and start the second most anticipated event of the school year.

---

Ron drifted lazily be the goal posts, bored out of his mind. The fog made impossible to see clearly and thus mad the game move at such a slow pace that he was about to fall asleep on his broomstick.

There had been only one goal scored, and that was of course for the Gryffindor team. Ron had had to stop the quaffle from scoring in he Gryffindor posts maybe twice.

It was going to be a loooong game.

Ron sighed and listened to the game and the crowd cheering as if they saw each move clear as day. A few probably could.

He wondered how Draco and Harry were fairing against the fog in their quest to find the snitch.

A loud cheer erupted and he heard the announcer commenting on a spectacular save by the Slytherin goalie. _Maybe_, Ron thought, _the fog was thinner near that end of the field…_

He was straining to hear more of the commentary and didn't notice the figure slowing drifting towards him in the fog.

After a sharp poke in his side, Ron found himself nearly having to scramble back onto his broom.

Draco chuckled.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ron snapped angrily, swiveling around to face the now completely platinum blonde Slytherin.

"Just messing around." Draco said with a wide sneer.

"Well, stop! People can still see over here!!" Ron cast his gaze around frantically to see if anyone was emerging from the fog with a camera.

"Stop being paranoid Weasley." Draco drawled. Ron turned to look at him and saw his trademark condescending sneer plastered across his pale face. "Even if they did see us, I guarantee you they can't hear us." He snickered. "For all they know, I'm just doing my normal amount of Weasley annoying."

Ron rolled his eyes and decided to look like he was ignoring the Slytherin beside him.

"Stop being such a grouch!" Draco laughed as he circled Ron lazily. He was sure that anyone who was able to see them thought he was only antagonizing an opposing teammate.

Ron scoffed. "Aren't you and Harry supposed to find the snitch?"

"What of it?"

"One of you best find it quick…I don't want to be here all bloody day!!"

"Oh, then I'll let Potter drift around until he finds it."

"And why's that?"

"So I can bug you mercilessly and maybe aid in the scoring against you."

Ron laughed. "And how are you planning to do that?"

"Oh I don't know." He looked thoughtful for a long moment then smiled wickedly. "I could talk about all the things I want to do to you." He leered at Ron.

Ron felt his insides turn to mush, a flush spreading it's way across his face, and he was sure it was the face of a rather surprised by turned on teenage. He cleared his throat and looked away from Draco's piercing stare.

"Oh come now Weasley," Draco drawled in his natural haughty voice. "I know you were hoping I'd say something like that."

Ron gulped and felt Draco drift closer as the wind shifter the fog momentarily and hid them more from view.

Draco brushed his shoulder against Ron's and the redhead turned to look at the Slytherin. Draco brushed his lips across Ron's in a chaste, quick kiss before slightly kicked away, smiling. The Fog receded and Ron could see more of the field farther down. His blush burned his cold face and he turned to look at Draco, who only had that "Promises of things yet to come," look on his face. And Ronald Weasley, lover of all things Quidditch, wished that this match was over and done with so he could go and have his way with the pale Slytherin.

Just as Ron opened his mouth to say something that would MAYBE get him to stop blushing, he found himself nearly minus an eye as a glittering gold blur streaked towards him.

"The snitch!!!!" laughed Draco and without another word, he took off after it.

Ron watched him disappear briefly into the fog and was surprised when Harry seemed to follow quickly behind him.

_Where on earth did he come from…_Ron's eyes widened. _Oh Gods…_

Ron's heart leapt into his throat as he watched Harry disappear behind Draco. He couldn't have been…Could he? Ron felt himself panic and tried to stay on his broom, watching the fog for attacking Slytherins. But his hands shook and that foreboding feeling exploded in the pit of his stomach. This was bad.

He could hear cheers suddenly and as they grew louder, so did the announcer, yelling that both seekers were weaving in and out of the fog closing in on the snitch every second. Ron prayed no one got hurt.

He was about to scream from anticipation when the crowd around him erupted in equally shocked gasps and screams. Oh Gods! Ron thought again when he saw, through a thin patch of fog, an unmoving Draco plummeting down to the earth below, his broom no where in sight.

The announcer was yelling for help, and Ron started forward only to be stopped by a blur of red emerging from the clouds holding a golden ball which beat frantically at his hands. Harry glared at Ron for a brief moment before looking down where Draco had been falling and smiling smugly up at Ron.

"BASTARD!" Ron screamed and streaked by him, racing towards the ground. He prayed to any deity who was listening that Draco would be alright.

---

While Draco fell hard and fell fast, Madame hooch seemed to be on top of her game that foggy day. With a yell that was nearly eaten by the fog, Draco glowed brightly for only a second, slowing slightly, then all light was gone and he hit the ground with such a sickening crunch that Ron felt ready to vomit.

His broom sent him bulleting towards the prone Slytherin, a few teachers and Madame Hooch already gathered around, sending for Pomfrey and a stretcher.

His feet hadn't even hit the ground before he had leapt from his broom, letting it slide lazily to the ground behind him as he raced towards the teachers. When he slid to halt, the slippery ground making him loose his balance and waver dangerously to one side, he was cast only a small glance from the teachers.

Draco lay there, the moisture from the fog beading across his pale face and soaking through his robs…

_Like the snow did that night_…Ron thought pathetically.

His chest was moving slowly, but his breathing was still shallow and Ron was sure that every time he exhaled, the blood blossoming from his nose gushed harder.

Rage filled him. A rage that he had never known he was capable of.

Other players were now rushing to the ground, landing with muffled thumps as each team stayed a good distance from each other.

Ron stood by Draco's side as they were finally getting him on a stretcher. Hushed voices, worried about his state were enveloped by the fog as they left the field, leaving Ron wanting to follow, but knowing he couldn't.

A shaky voice announced over the dreary afternoon that Gryffindor had caught the Snitch and had won. The match was over. The faint sound of scuffling feet, and hollow steps were heard as the students filed out from the bleachers.

But the players stayed on the field.

The Slytherins stared across the short expanse of field at the Gryffindors.

Everyone knew what had happened. No one was stupid.

Ron could see the fighting and the anger in every Slytherin's eyes and he was never more thankful to see a teacher than he was when McGonagall appeared from the earthly clouds to pointedly shoo off the teams. Everyone hesitated then slowly made their way back to their respective locker rooms. There was no whooping, no hollering, no congratulations.

Nothing.

Only an emptiness that grew with each squishy step, until not even the sound of their brooms clacking against their Quidditch gear could be heard over the roaring silence.

---

As the locker rooms door was swung wide open and the team strutted in, the bustle began, shattering that heavy silence as though someone had chucked a stone through glass.

At first it started as soft wondering, then grew to certain parts of the battle over the quaffle, then soon how Harry had so quite obviously triumphed over the bane of the Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy.

Ron sat numbly on his bench, staring into his locker and trying to drown out the voices around him.

Had Harry done it because it was part of his and Draco's ongoing superiority battle, or had Harry done it for another reason…

Harry shot from the fog, relatively close by…

Ron screwed his eyes shut trying not to think that his friend, though rocky as they still were, could have done that out of spite or hatred.

He had sat there for so long, numbly nodding or smiling whenever someone clapped him on the back for his few saves, or offered him a congratulations on a good game, that he hadn't even noticed that the voices of triumph had died away, and he was alone.

Well, he thought he was alone.

"You know it'll never last." That glorious, deafening silence was shattered prematurely yet again.

Ron felt heat rise to his face, his fist clenching as he realized that Harry HAD done it out of hate…or spite…or something else. He had heard them and seen them.

He had done it on purpose.

Ron didn't grace him with so much as a glance over his shoulder. He ignored him, finally feeling the lead in his limbs tumble out, allowing his the ability to start stripping off his pads and cleats.

"Did you hear me?" the was a scoff behind him. Harry was intent on getting under his skin, but why?

Ron was standing now, pulling on a clean shirt and debating on pants. Deciding on not wanting to wear the wet quidditch trousers any longer than he had to, he shimmied out of them and pulled on a pair of corduroy slacks.

_Still ignoring you._

And that was enough to send Harry fuming. With only a few heavy steps, Harry had reached Ron and grabbing his shoulders, Harry forced the redhead to turn around then promptly…painfully…pinned him against the lockers.

Ron hissed in both surprise and pain. A lock was jammed into his lower back quite uncomfortably.

"Talk to me Ron!" Harry said with another push.

Ron looked up, his eyebrows knitted together. But still he said nothing. He knew if he did, he knew if he got into this conversation, this fight, he'd regret it.

Or make Harry regret it.

"You know he's only using you. He's a Malfoy." Harry shook him, growling, anger flaring in his eyes along with something else, smoldering in the depths, laughing at Ron who had never seen it.

"You're just jealous." Whispered Ron, his voice not nearly as cold or angry as he had thought it would be, just surprised.

"What? Jealous? Why the fuck would I be jealous?" Harry glowered now, his fingers digging painfully into Ron's arm. "I'm no more jealous than you are intelligent or popular." Ron felt like crying at that. This wasn't Harry that had a hold of him. This was something evil dressed in Harry's skin…it had to be…Harry had never been so cruel.

Well…then there was that incident weeks ago…it still lingered between them like an infection…bad blood and all that.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he tried to shift his weight and throw off Harry…even a little bit. His grip hurt and it was putting Ron in a fouler and fouler mood.

"Come on Ron. Don't you have anything to say!?" Harry's eyes were bright. "My god you must be stupid if you think he really cares about you!" Ron's composure started cracking, small hairline fractures spiderwebbing across one another, weakening. "You're just on rebound Ron, how could you be desperate enough to crawl to Malfoy?"

"Draco." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Harry blinked, a small bit of that anger and resentment was gone, and the confused Harry peeked through.

"His name is Draco."

Ron had had enough.

Harry was vaguely aware of Ron's shifting, but didn't have time to process what was going on until a fist connected squarely with his jaw, breaking his hold on Ron and sending him staggering back.

"What the hell?" Harry started, but was cut off as both palms of Ron's hands connected solidly with his chest, sending him flailing back and over a far bench to land on his ass, propped against the lockers. He was muttering to himself as he tried to stand.

"Shut it." Ron said, and there was something in his voice that told Harry he had better do as he was told.

Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"How DARE you come in here after doing what you did and trying to tell me what is best for me." A chair went flying out of his way as Ron came to it, his knuckles white on the legs of it as he hurled it across the room, shattering one of the mirrors over the locker rooms basins. He stood, no loomed over Harry who now refused to look at him.

"How dare you think that you know what's going on, and that you know better. Fuck you Harry potter." Harry flinched and finally looked up. His head was swimming. Shame, and anger, and embarrassment paling in comparison to the hurt and betrayal that emanated from Ron. "I know we have our rough times, and this last one sucked a heap, but like I told you that night, I will always be your friend…" Something ghosted over Ron's face, dark and shadowy, then it was gone and Ron looked sad. "…would have always been your friend."

Harry felt horrible.

"I don't know why you did what you did--actually, I'll bet I do." he started coldly, turning towards the locker room doors. "But you can bet I don't care anymore." His fists clenched so tightly at his sides that Harry was sure there would drops of blood at any moment. "I don't know you anymore." He said not making eye contact. "I love Draco. Don't ever doubt that for a minute. And if you ever so much as lay a finger on him again, I'll make sure you're eating through a tube for the rest of your life."

Ron felt cold. He had been angry at Harry many times before, and he had hated Harry and not trusted Harry…But every time, and this would have been one of those times, it fixed itself. Harry showed he could be trusted and that he was being just as much a hardhead as Ron was being. But this was different.

The rift had grown too big.

Harry wanted too much—Ron could see that now, but it was too late to address.

So here they were: Harry sprawled on the floor, embarrassed and ashamed of what he still felt for Ron and for what he had done to him, and to their friendship. And Ron standing stark still, staring at the door and fighting back angry tears as he practically disowned the first true friend he had ever had.

The rift was too great to jump this time.

And it seemed, each standing on either side, that neither of them wanted to try.

Ron left silently, the sound of the door clicking shut the only thing Harry had heard from his exit and he strained to listen to the muffled footfalls of his once friend as they echoed down the cement hallway.

Oh the tangled webs we weave…

**A/N**

Um…hey guys…I love you. So don't hurt me. Really. I fell out of love/obsession with the Potterverse for a while cause of school, college, and other various happenings. There was someone just yesterday and today that faved stories and then went out of her way and e-mailed me… JaceDamian23…thank you. I had not heard from anyone about this story since…like…2006…and I just kinda left it at that…But the email and review had me kinda wanting to write it again. Not cause I have an overwhelming obsession with Harry Potter again…tho the book is soon to come…but because my writing has changed a lot and I am happier with it. I also miss writing. I've been drawing more often than not…check out my stuff. I'm Goldbryn on DeviantArt and I love to hear what people think about my art.

I hope this has made some of you very happy.

I hope!

Please review this new chapter so I know how it went over with the populace. And…The next chapter is sitting RIGHT there in mah noodle…lemme know if ya liked it and I might be willin to keep this up.

Thanks again or all those who reviewed, faved me and the story, and are watching.

It's cause of you that I love what I do -- and that I come back!!


End file.
